Cool Mint
by phosphoric-acid
Summary: oh c'mon! you don't expect me to fall for a "dirty" chick like you... right? CLICK on it... MitsuixOC
1. play

COOL MINT 

 Author's words:

HELLO! This is all about the bad boy Hisashi Mitsui of shohoku high school this is my first fic displayed…

I hope I've filled your mind with thrill, content and imagination… 

I hope you'll lend me your time… this is just a product of my stupid imagination being exposed to public… chapter 2 is gonna be ready! Lots of love… 

WISH, THIS WOULD INSPIRE YOU TO MAKE YOUR OWN! YOU CAN GET IDEAS here!! 

EPISODE 1: PLAY

"Oie- Mi-chan" a brown haired guy w/ a blue earring on his left ear called on to Mitsui who just entered Shohoku highschool.

The elimination just finished and Shohoku got the 2nd place and Kainan for the first. They'll be heading for the interhigh in 2 months.

"What do you want now?! Don't tell me…"

"I just want to remind you that you owe me 1000 yen! Pay me! I'll ask Aya-chan to go out w/ me!" Ryota exclaimed heavenly.

"Even if you did, she won't go out with you!" Mitsui teased.

"You haven't asked a girl out either so don't say that thing on

me!" Miyagi replied with a triumph on his tone.

"That's what you think midget! I've done things with girls several times when I wasn't playing ball!" Mitsui proudly stated. And both of them started to walk.

"Really!" Miyagi questioned suspiciously.

"No, really, I'm serious. Not that I'm bragging about it."

"Now c'mon Missy!" suddenly a voice from behind emerged beside 

Mitsui that made him leap in surprise.

"Ha-na-mi-chi! Don't ever do that again!" Miyagi gasped. Mitsui continued his speech!

"I can make girls fall for me anytime I want and anywhere!"

"Tsk! As if we believe a thing you say!" Miyagi cleared his ear!

"Try me!"

LUNCH-BREAK: Running field.

"HRGH" someone sighed heavily.

"Oi! Mint-sama! Coach's looking for you! WOAH! Wh… wha… what're you

doing!?" 

A girl in a soccer outfit (white shirt tucked in a short as short as a panty) was shocked in seeing a

 peridotted-eyed, Ruby-haired girl 

(peridot- an emerald-like gemstone only, it looks more translucent and really light, like you can see through it.) 

kissing a guy. The guy's arms around the girl's waist tightly.

"Shou!" she said planting a kiss on the guy's lips before she went on with the girl.

The guy walked away and SHOU and the peridotted-eyed girl went on their way to the field.

~*~  ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~*~

"We should really prepare for the interhigh games!"

"Mitsui-sempai's right! We'll be facing great teams. If we had a hard facing Kainan, imagine how difficult 

it would be in other divisions!" Ayako stated.

"I agree! We'll practice until Midnight! I expect all of you to be present!" Akagi commanded.

"HAI!" Everyone answered toughly.

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

"That inter-high game is really making me nervous!" Ryota said calmly!

"RELAX! There's still 2 months to practice, besides… we're ready! You guy's have Mitsui!"  

Mitsui himself bragged.

**!!!WHAM***!!!**

"Gomen!" a soft-teenage-hurried voice apologized.

Mitsui laid on his butt and yelled "TRY TO LOOK WHERE YOUR'E GOING"

"I said I was sorry!" the girl looked at Mitsui while dusting off her skirt, "Isn't that enough!? … ass…" she whispered.

"WHAT did you just called me!?" Mitsui growled.

"I just said wipe my ASS!" the girl reasoned. 

"so if you would excuse me, I'm late for my club!" 

"Don't be so rough on me, miss. But I'm older than you are, Respect me."

Mitsui lessoned, he saw that the girl was wearing a Maroon uniform

which means she's a sophomore.

"Oi, Mi-chan, stop that, she's a girl, she said sorry! I'm hungry!"

Miyagi cried. The girl went on her way.

"Girls" Mitsui mumbled.

"Hn." Ryota reacted w/ a smirk and continued… "If I know, you like her 

That's why you pretended to get mad!"

"Stop! She bumped into me and called me an asshole, and I wont let a

girl, especially a sophie like you do that to me…" Mitsui stopped then… 

"Hey, you must know her? You're a 2nd yr you must be in the same class?" mitsui said.

"Yeah! Mint, Strawberry." Miyagi answered.

"So you're in the same class!?" Mitsui asked suspiciously trying to

know if Ryota likes her.

"N… No." miyagi answered. "Then how did you know?" Mitsui asked again now, much more suspiciously.

"W...well, to be honest, I had been noticing her before, when I

tried to forget Aya-chan…" Miyagi replayed his memories.

"I've been planning to court her for weeks. I was hypnotized by those translucent emerald eyes and ruby hair,

but I found out that she has a boyfriend! Then she was naughtier than I am… how could I forget Aya-chan 

if my girlfriend's a double-crosser! Imagine,

3 guys a month!" Ryota sounded amused…. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~      

::Chapters 2-6 coming up! Sorry if my grammar's a bit rusty! I'm only a 3rd yr student, if y'wanna tell me what you think.. welcome.. 

This chapter's only the intoduction… more coming up.. mint's an OC.. wait 4 my other chapters… study me first…!


	2. cheeky gaL

EPISODE 2:  
  
It was 7:00 pm in Shohoku High school and the basketball club's still practicing! The calm night surrounded the stadium and only the commands of Ayako and Akagi's growl and of course the team's hard breathing and footsteps can be heard. They were all very tired but their determination is much more stronger. "Okay team, you can have a break in 30 minutes." Ayako informed in a down tone.  
  
"What's the matter Aya Chan?" Miyagi took notice of Ayako's Unsteadiness and walked towards her carrying his bottle of Gatorade.  
  
"What's bothering you Aya Chan?" Miyagi repeated in a concerned tone.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just tired." She reasoned.  
  
Two hours have passed, it was now 9:oo; the members were still working hard, when suddenly a girl showed up by the entrance. She was the girl w/ ruby hair and Peridot eyes.  
  
"Aya-san!" she yelled and put her hands in the air for Ayako to notice her, Ayako noticed her all right. The team's manager gave the team a break and went to the ruby-haired girl.  
  
"MINT!" Ayako said angrily.  
  
"What's the problem? You told me to come, and then you'll shout at me?" the ruby-haired girl reasoned in an innocent way with a smirk.  
  
The room was silent, the members have never seen Ayako so upset, except of course when the team did something wrong or bad. Ayako stared hard at the ruby-haired girl who's blowing a gum.  
  
------- "Oi, Miyagi, isn't she the Sophie who bumped me earlier.? Why is she here?" "I don't know? Why ask me!" Ryota replied. "I told you I was irresistible! She found out that I stay at this club and then went here. I bet she'll ask me to have dinner with her later. well sorry, she's not my type." Mitsui drank his Gatorade. "Stop hallucinating!" was all Miyagi could say.  
  
-------  
  
Ayako started to speak, her face was somewhat worried, mad, surprised and something in her face says 'here we go again'. She stood in front of Mint who's still blowing gum. Her long shaggy ruby hair was tied separately, placed in front of her shoulders.  
  
"Now what happened?" Ayako asked heavily, waiting for an explanation, which Mint has no clue of what to say.  
  
"What, are you talking about Sempai?" Mint asked.  
  
"Ayako!" Akagi called, the practice will resume.  
  
"Be there!" Ayako answered. "Stay right here! Think of a good reason why I shouldn't get mad at you!" She continued before getting her stopwatch.  
  
All the new comers were trained, including Rukawa and Sakuragi. Any one can see that Akagi is having a hard time controlling the vendetta between Kaede Rukawa and Hamamichi Sakuragi, caused by the passing made by Sakuragi. All the Seniors and Juniors watching the practice were amused, even Mint. 


	3. The beginning

: In this chapter you'll see, Tasuki from Fushigi Yuugi, he's role in FY is not applied… He's just ORDINARY here. PLS ENJOY:

EPISODE 3: NOW WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE 

     The night was calm. Four students can be seen walking together headed northeast. 

"Who told you that?" whined Mint, who was totally embarrassed in front of Mitsui and Miyagi.

"SHOU!" Ayako's words were much more calmer. "Imagine, kissing inside a school building? You and Wei are very lucky that Shou didn't tell the dean."

"…Uhm … Wei and I split up the other day…. He's such an asshole... aski----" Mint's hesitated lines were cut by Ayako's shocked voice. "What do you mean split up? The two of you haven't lasted for two weeks, what's wrong with you, girl?"

            Miyagi and Mitsui were accidentally eavesdropping in the conversation. "Wei? You go out with him? That horny guy… Aya-Chan, you should be relieved that Mint didn't continued the relationship." Miyagi said smiling.

"So, who's your guy now?" Ayako asked in her Ayako manner and voice.

"Tasuki." Replied the ruby-haired girl. "He's in third year, he's quite hot you know! He's in a band or something, I met him yesterday."

"What? That flame haired fang boy. No doubt." Mitsui said. 

"Here you are Aya Chan…" Miyagi opened the gate. "Wait a minute, how'd you know I live here?" Ayako questioned suspiciously.

"Unh… coincidence??" Miyagi lied but in his mind he had been researching and asking for Ayako's place.

"Whoa! Ayako, I didn't know you live in a dormitory." Mitsui said surprised.

"I live in Tokyo, so we need a dormitory so we could study here." Ayako explained clearly.

"So, shall we go inside?" Miyagi insisted excitedly when Mint stopped him.

"Not so fast pretty boy. No guys allowed. You wouldn't want Aya- Chan to get kicked out, do you?" 

"Well—she could sleep in my house." Ryota joked.

"Asshole." Ayako teased. "You should go now, it's getting dark."

"Bye Aya-Chan!" Miyagi bade goodbye and was rewarded by Ayako's wave.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day… Lunch break…

"500, 520, 570, 600, 700, 750… oh shit… this money's still not enough to pay Tetsuo's troop."  [Incase you have no idea who I'm talking about, Mitsui's referring to the guy who attacked the basketball team together with Mitsui when he was still a bad boy. Where he injured Sakuragi and Kogure. He's referring to the one who hit Rukawa with a mop. Let's call him Jinn.] "Yo, Mitsui what are you doing?"  Miyagi approached Mitsui.

"No… Nothing." He said hiding the money in his pocket thinking that Miyagi would take them if he found out that Mitsui has money to pay his debt.

"So, let's go eat something." Miyagi invited. "Alright." – Mitsui.

~~~()~~~

"Tasu…" A gasped was heard beside the running field. "Stop!" the voice was sort of resisting. "What's the matter Mint?" a flame haired boy grabbed Mint by the wrist as she was planning to go.

"Someone might see us and end up being kicked out. Do you want THAT to happen?" Mint explained angrily. "But you know I can't resist you." The fang boy replied thickly, "Me too …" he was cut off again by Tasuki. When she heard something move by the bushes but never paid attention to it.

----()----

"Damn! What a lousy day! I forgot to pay for my account!" Mitsui growled to himself, today's the last day to pay for their school account that's why his mother gave him the 750 yen but that little detail slipped from his mind. "If I don't pay, they'll call my folks and suspend me! Think smart boy, think!" Mitsui thought to himself while walking towards the school office. "I can't ask from Miyagi, Kogure's not here… what am I to do?"

Meanwhile…

Second year, section 08: KNOCK… KNOCK…

            A boy was seen with a note entering the room; he handed out the note to the teacher and quickly stepped out.

"Ms. Berry, you are called at the principal's office." The teacher said idly pronouncing Mint's surname.

Mint stood up from her seat and went out. "Now what could possibly go wrong? Lemme see, paid my account… check! Attended detention… Done! Watered the plants, which is the punishment for… I forgot… Finished! Clean the ballet mirror… partially not my fault… Probably that's the reason…" she thought.

******

OFFICE:

            Mint entered the office and saw Mitsui sitting in the waiting corner and waiting for the cash registrar to finish. They didn't greet each other it even look like they've never seen each other before, now, it's clear that they only tease each other because their friends (Ayako & Miyagi) are related.  

 "Ms. Berry? Are you here?" an old voice asked. Mint stood up and went inside the door beside the cashier; she smiled at the registrar as she opened the door. On the other hand Mitsui paid for his account. 

~~~

INSIDE THE OFFICE: 

"Ms. Berry, I guess you know why you're already here?" A womanly voice asked.

"Yes… I didn't broke the glass… Marie interviewed the ballerinas and there I was, cleaning the window as YOU told me! She started the fight by sarcastically talking about me… I didn't do anything…" Mint protested.

"THAT wasn't the reason at all, Ms. Berry."  The principal said.

"Huh?" Mint looked puzzled, searching her mind for possible reasons.

"Someone saw you doing something inside the campus!" the principal started.

"You were seen… kissing." She ended, Mint cannot protest for she has no reason to. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uhm… Sorry… I wouldn't do it again?" Mint replied.

"What is this some kind of a joke? Do you want me to call Ayako?" 

"NO, please don't do that, I'll accept any given punishment… for crying out loud… I'm a teenager, I'm suppose to do that kind of stuff!" She pleaded and then protested.

"What kind of girl are you! You're degrading womanity! I'll give you suspension for 3 days AND clean this office & faculty room today! That's enough for your punishment! I've told Ayako about this and begged me not to drop you out of this school! If I hear another news from you, say goodbye to your high school years." The principal was really disappointed and angry at Mint, probably because she does not have a husband at her old age. "You may leave now! You're making my blood boil!" Mint immediately went out of the room.

"Geez! What an old woman!" she thought. "Wasting my precious time! Oh god!" she gasped. "The audition's starting! I got to skip class or I wont get the job!" Mint cried in her mind.

Meanwhile….

"Those guys are going to get me!! I must do something."

**BOOM*****

"Oh I'm terribly sorry…" Mitsui said picking the scattered papers.

"Ms. Marie Sama." Cried a cameraman. 

"I'm all right Tai!" Marie the school journalist and reporter stood up. "Hisashi Mitsui." Marie pronounced Mitsui's name proudly. "Shohoku basketball's 3-ponter, maybe destiny wants me to interview you! TAI! Get the camera rolling!" she ordered and Tai followed. 

"Gomen- but I really need to go!" Mitsui politely stated. And that gentleman attitude made Marie's eyes sparkle with admiration. "I didn't know he was that good looki…" 

She didn't continue as she saw Tai looking at her in a strange way… "WHAT!?" she asked hysterically. 

~~~~0~~~~:: City ::

Knock, knock, knock…  

'Please open up!" she thought. Knocking at a door, which has '_acting workshop'_ blinking on top of it. The door opened and she stepped in… 

"Am I late?" she asked?

"And you are…" a man that looks like a director sitting on one of the chairs that are a lined (like in the theatre) proudly asked.

"Mint Straw-berry"

"Oh, ms. Berry you're just in time. Please proceed to the stage." A woman pointed at the stage located in front of them.

"Thank you." Mint replied calmly.

'I am so dumb to do this." She thought proceeding to the stage. She stared at the unknown people, some are like her, auditioning; some are talent seekers and some are directors. She breathes deeply.

"Now think of something lonely. You are being accused of being a killer, and… action!" the director said.

"No… I didn't kill him… please don't sew me? I didn't…" Mint acted forcing a tear to come out of her eye.

"CUT!" the director shouted. "You're making acting like work, you need to feel it. Be it and just act! ACTION!"

"NO!!!!! Please dddont…  iitts not mmmyy….  Hnn, hnn, ahhhhhhhhhh…. Noooo!" Mint knelt being so carefree.

"CUUUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!"  Yelled the director. "You're acting! Don't act. Grrr!" the director breathe heavily. "You can take another audition the day after tomorrow. GOODBYE!" 

~~~~0~~~~

"Hargh… what a day! I guess skipping the practice wasn't a bad idea." Mitsui said dragging his bag behind his shoulders and walked into the city. He went into an alley, which he usually do. 

"Hey look who we bumped into guys… our old pal Mitsui."

:: He he he… quite long isn't it, thanks for the added reviews. I'm so sorry if my fic's not that good I'm trying my best. Well I hope you'll like the following chapters. If you have comments, inform me… I'll try to make a few adjustments. **MSKITSUNE**, did my grammar improved? Readers, Pls. tell me what you think so I can improve. I'm planning to be a writer someday, together with flowing river::: 


	4. BIG trouble

: Hey, amber's back! I gained confidence in my work and inspiration, because even though I stink I know that I can become a better writer, someday I might overcome Shakespeare. Nyahahahaha… :

"Hey, look who we bumped into guys… our old pal Mitsui." Jinn, the Rukawa mopper laughed hysterically.

"So, Where's our money Mitsui. Today's your DEADline!" Jinn and his company stood there, in the alley waiting for Mitsui's reply. But received nothing. "We're waiting Mi- Chan, we can crush off your hands anytime. Besides you didn't thought that we'd give you our help for free. Ne? The car we broke just to help you cost us 2300 yen." 

"I don't need to pay you guys." Mitsui replied proudly.

"Oh! Is that what you think. Or do you want your friend Tetsuo to get hurt again! Its just fair Michi! We'll give you until tomorrow." With that last word Jinn's troop vanished.

+++0+++

The next day…

"Look what kind of mess you put yourself into!" Ayako lessoned.

"Please don't tell mom, cousin! You know our situation."

"Mint… [Sigh] all right. Have you found a job?" Ayako asked switching to the topic.

"Uh-huh!" Mint nodded.

"Don't tell me… acting business again! Mint sama, you know you don't have future in that!"

"Trust me Aya-Chan…" She stopped hesitating to say another word but said it anyway "Can I borrow some money? I need to pay the dormitory." Mint pleaded.

"Oh, sorry Mint- san! You know I would love to. But my allowance wouldn't arrive until next month." Ayako explained feeling sorry for she wanted to help her cousin.

"It's all right Aya-Chan…" Mint forced a smile, worried about her home.

"Come on Mint…" Ayako called. 

"Uh… I'm not going to class today, I'm going to clean the principal's office." Mint explained heading to the office.

+++0+++

Upon arriving at the office…

"Ms. Berry?" an old voice called. "Good, you're here! The principal's waiting for you."

'Of course she is!' Mint thought placing her backpack in the waiting chair. 

"She said that you clean this area first and arrange that shelf. And put those books in them." The old woman said, pointing at the dusty pile of boxes placed on top of each other. She sat down beside her bag because of the looks of the dusty things and crossed her legs. "Then after that wipe the windows and the cash register and then proceed to the principal's office, is that clear?" 

"Clear as the breeze!" she forced a smile that turned out to be wicked. The woman stepped out. And Mint started to wipe the windows.

"Darn this piece of cloth." Mint cursed. 

"Excuse me?" a voice was heard from behind and Mint nearly fell from the chair she was standing on.

"Mint, what are you doing here?"

"MIYAGI!" she gasped and fixed herself jumping to the ground. "What are you doing here?" she continued, and continued wiping the window corner.

"I'm suppose to pay, you?" he asked back.

"Cleaning." She answered swiftly.

"Oh. I'm going, be sure to clean everything." Miyagi joked.

"Hai Hai!" She replied. (Hai=yes) 

3 Hours have passed…

"Geez! I got to clean these boxes too?" she questioned getting tired. "And to think of it, I'm also getting suspension anyways! What the heck!" She bent down and removed the books from the boxes.

Meanwhile:

"It's now or never!"

"Oie, Mitsui kun!" Miyagi entered the men's room where Mitsui is visible, standing in front of the mirror.

"Damn!" Mitsui murmured hiding a –seem-to-be- dye powder behind his back.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you all day, and… yesterday too!" Miyagi remembered and fixed his hair.

"Hey do you know that Ayako was just looking for you a while ago?" Mitsui lied obviously but Miyagi brought it anyway.

"Really? She is?" Miyagi quickly went out of the men's toilet and Mitsui's face has triumph written on it.

"Now, to proceed with the plan!" He wets his hair and dyed it completely blue…

+++0+++

"They don't expect me to finish this in one day!" Mint whined as she lifted one box and bent lower as she tried to clean the floor.

"Hhh" she sighed as she knelt and wiped her sweat off and started putting the books starting in the final shelf. [Which is of course the lowest part and she placed the books there in a kneeling position.]

---0---

"Now are you ready to do this Mitchi-boy?"  Mitsui asked himself by breathing deeply before entering the cashier's office. He put on some eyeglasses before entering the office he took a knife out of his pocket and…

: Did you like it… it's not exactly what I planned, it's quite messy. But you'll understand it. For your information, I got the story in my head but I don't know how to express it. I just type in what I think of first… could you give me some pointers? But I know that my story's getting somewhere… Just continue on reading please, love scenes not yet seen. :

P.S

            I want to apply the Mitsui Mint scenes as fast as I could, please wait…


	5. thanks for reading!

: Hey! I'm writing again… I'm really inspired right now. Thanks for the reviews, glad to know that somebody's been reading my creation… All those comments really helped. 

ENJOY THIS ONE TOO!"

EPISODE 5: ESCAPE

"Now are you ready to do this Mitchi-boy?"  Mitsui asked himself by breathing deeply before entering the cashier's office. He put on some eyeglasses before entering the office then took a knife out of his pocket and…

"Darn! I have to start all over again!" Mint's tired and pissed off voice trailed.

Mitsui went inside the room gripping on a knife with his right hand. He tossed his blue backpack in the waiting bench together with Mint's blue ones and walked toward the cash register. [The machine with all the money.] He tried to unlock the lock quietly and he did it, you can see his lips forming a U curve. He now gathered all the money he could, including the coins with his hands and walked towards his backpack.

He placed the money in and planned to take some more and so he did when…

"Damn it!" Mint growled. "My poor finger!" she cried and that made Mitsui panic and coins started dropping. All the droppings caught Mint's attention, she raised her head higher to see what was happening, and then she saw the blue haired guy.

++0++

"Interviewing the principal will give us the ticket to go to the interhigh games in school days and tape it, and of course interview all the player we want… I am a genius, ain't I Tai?" 

"Yes, Marie- Chan!" Tai agreed doubtfully as he and Marie went walking down the hall towards the principal's office together with another staff member. 

++0++

The blue haired guy, of course Mitsui, and Mint, with her dropped jaws were staring at each other, the guy slowly placed the money inside the bag and reached for his dagger. "What were you doing Mister?" Mint's voice was shivering, scared? Not really. "Nothing in particular." Mitsui replied coolly. "Good, don't worry I'm not gonna scream." She smirked looking at her backpack when…

***FLASH***

*FLASH*

Mitsui turned around and saw Marie and 2 other men. 

"HELP!! There's a robber in the school!! HELP!" she yelled, "That's enough you idiot! You're wasting the film!" she mumbled to her companion as she took the camera. Mitsui picked up his backpack and ran as fast as he could. 

---00---00---00---00---00---00---00---00---00---00---00---00---00---00---00---00---

2 hrs LATER:

"So why didn't you yell if you saw the robber Ms. Berry?" The principal asked staring hard at Mint who's sitting in front of her desk with Marie sitting at the opposite side. [You know, the usual principals table. With 4 chairs placed facing in front of each other, 2 on 2.]

"Well, I figured that no one could hear me." Mint explained thinking that the principal would just believe her words. Marie grinned at her evilly and Mint replied evenly.

"Really?" the principal's tone went higher in and eyed her more. "Then why, do you suppose WE heard Marie's voice?" the principal waited for an explanation, which she knew Mint wouldn't have a good one.

"She's a loud screamer?" Mint reasoned foolishly. "ALL RIGHT! I ADMIT IT; I CAN'T TALK. SHOCK BLOCKED MY VOICE. It's my first time to see a school being robbed y'know." That lie was perfect the principal brought it. 

"Smart ass. If I knew well, you're with that robber." Marie whispered. 'What's with this chick? I didn't do anything to her.' Mint thought. Smiling at Marie ignoring what she said.

"All right, we'll have this case investigated properly. The amount stolen was more than 14000 yen so we couldn't just, NOT report this to the police. You girls are dismissed. Oh, wait Marie, We can proceed with our interview." The principal told Marie as she was combing her 80's hairdo and smiling, up to her ears.

Mint shut the door of behind her and looked at the counter beside it, it was half open with half the money gone.

"I am so clever." She thought to herself as she went onto the waiting bench and took the blue backpack and opened it. "14000 bucks! I can buy anything. That robber isn't so smart after all!" She paused a little her lips forming a little curve.

"And I thought switcheroos only happen in the movies. But somehow, that guy's face was familiar… I think I've seen him before… NAAH" She continued thinking. 

Your understanding is right… Mitsui got the wrong bag, and left all his hard work to Mint. That's why she didn't screamed at all! 

----00----

:: Well? Did you like it? I hope you did! Wait for the other Chapters… I made this one really short for you not to get bored. I know simple chapters are boring::

PS.

Mini hot scenes not yet present… but by the next chapters… uhm, probably.  


End file.
